Poudlard Social
by Antig0ne
Summary: Bienvenue sur Poudlard Social, le nouveau réseau social anachronique et humoristique de l'école de magie Poudlard !


**Poudlard Social**

Bienvenue sur Poudlard Social, le nouveau réseau social anachronique et humoristique de l'école de magie Poudlard !

* * *

 **Peter Queudver** a rejoint Poudlard Social

 **Sirius Black** , **James Potter** et **Remus Lupin** aiment ça.

 **James Potter** Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as as mis ton vrai nom ?

 **Peter Queudver** Pour ne pas qu'on me retrouve !

 **James Potter** Mais, c'est le but de Poudlard Social, d'être retrouvé…

 **Sirius Black** aime ça.

 **Peter Queudver** Je n'ai pas envie que tous les élèves trouvent mon compte, ou les profs, ou, pire encore, ma mère !

 **Remus Lupin** Peter a raison, je vais peut-être changer de nom, moi aussi.

 **Peter Queudver** aime ça

* * *

 **James Potter** aime  Godric Gryffondor, Les Croques-Mitaines, Quidditch, Les Maraudeurs, Jouer avec un vif d'or.

 **Sirius Black** , **Peter Queudver** , **Remus Maraudeur** , **Marlène McKinnon** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **James Potter** Cet entraînement de Quidditch m'a épuisé, mais on est fin prêt pour éclater les verts samedi !

 **Peter Queudver** aime ça.

 **Antonin Dolohov** C'est ce qu'on verra, Potter !

 **Severus Rogue** et **Evan Rosier** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Lily Evans** a eu un optimal en cours de sortilèges ! Trop fière !

 **Filius Flitwick** , **James Potter** et **Marlène McKinnon** aiment ça.

 **Mary MacDonald** Bravo Lily, j'en étais sûre, en même temps !

 **Lily Evans** a changé sa photo de profil.

 **James Potter** aime ça.

 **Lily Evans** a rejoint le groupe Les sorcières rousses sont les plus puissantes !

 **James Potter** aime ça.

 **Lily Evans** aime  Godric Gryffondor, Potions, Sortilèges, Ensorceler des objets quand je m'ennuie, Créer des sortilèges, Bibliothèque.

 **James Potter** aime ça.

 **Lily Evans** a rejoint le groupe La musique moldue est plus cool que la musique sorcière.

 **James Potter** aime ça.

 **Sirius Black** James…

 **James Potter** Quoi ?

 **Sirius Black** Rien, rien…

* * *

 **Kelly Moore** aime  Quidditch, Salazar Serpentard, L'ambiance mystérieuse des cachots, Sortilèges, Bibliothèque.

 **Severus Rogue** , **Regulus Black** , **Iphigénie Zabini** , **Lily Evans** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Kelly Moore** Entrain de réviser les potions avec **Severus Rogue** et **Lily Evans**. Déprimée par leur niveau, bien meilleur que le mien !

 **Lily Evans** Ne t'inquiète pas Kelly, tu finiras par réussir, toi aussi !

 **Kelly Moore** J'en doute…

 **Lily Evans** Mais si, crois-moi, tu y arriveras !

 **Kelly Moore** aime ça.

* * *

 **Severus Rogue** aime Un jour, les potionnistes domineront le monde, mais pas demain, j'ai une potion sur le feu, là.

 **Lily Evans** aime ça.

 **Lily Evans** Au fait, Sev, tu as fini le devoir de potions sur le Polynectar pour demain ?

 **Severus Rogue** Oui, tu veux que je te le passe ?

 **Lily Evans** Non, merci, j'ai presque terminé, je vais juste à la bibliothèque vérifier une info, tu me rejoins ?

 **Antonin Dolohov** Severus, et à moi, tu me le passes ?

 **Severus Rogue** Non, Antonin ! J'arrive, Lily.

* * *

 **Kelly Moore** a changé sa photo de profil.

 **Lily Evans** , **Iphigénie Zabini** et **Antonin Dolohov** aiment ça.

 **Lily Evans** Ta nouvelle couleur te va bien !

 **Iphigénie Zabini** Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec une Gryffondor, tu es très bien en brune !

 **Kelly Moore** Merci les filles !

 **Sirius Black** Effectivement, pas mal.

 **Antonin Dolohov** Dégage Black, les Serpentardes ne sortent pas les écervelés en rouge et or !

 **Sirius Black** On se calme ! Je commente une photo, je ne vais pas inviter Moore à un rencard, je ne suis pas complètement fêlé !

 **James Potter** aime ça.

 **Kelly Moore** Merci pour moi.

* * *

 **Sirius Black** a battu James ET Lily en métamorphose mouahahah !

 **Marlène McKinnon** , **Mary MacDonald** , **Iphigénie Zabini** et 32 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **James Potter** T'es vraiment un faux-frère. En plus, tout le monde aime ça !

 **Lily Evans** Nuance, Potter, les filles de Poudlard aiment ça !

 **Mary MacDonald** aime ça.

 **Sirius Black** aime  Godric Gryffondor, Les Croques-Mitaines, Le Calamar Géant de Poudlard, Quidditch, Les Maraudeurs, Les Sports Moldus, Les moyens de Transport Moldus.

 **James Potter** , **Kelly Moore** , **Iphigénie Zabini** , **Bertha Jorkins** , **Peter Queudver** et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Sirius Black** a rejoint le groupe La musique moldue est plus cool que la musique sorcière.

 **Lily Evans** aime ça.

 **Sirius Black** a changé sa photo de profil.

 **Kelly Moore, Iphigénie Zabini** , **James Potter** , **Remus Lupin** et 127 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Marlène McKinnon** Sirius, toujours autant la classe !

 **Sirius Black** C'est naturel chez moi, tu sais !

 **James Potter** Sirius, toujours aussi modeste.

 **Lily Evans** aime ça.

* * *

 **James Potter** est en extase.

 **Sirius Black** aime ça.

 **Peter Queudver** Que se passe-t-il ?

 **James Potter** Lily…

 **Peter Queudver** Mais encore ?

 **James Potter** Lily…

 **Peter Queudver** Nous l'avons perdu, je crois.

 **James Potter** Lily…

 **Sirius Black** Bon Peter, je te résume, Lily a aimé un de ses commentaires sur ma nouvelle photo et James ne s'en remet pas.

 **Peter Queudver** et **Remus Maraudeur** aiment ça.

 **Lily Evans** Je suis atterrée…

* * *

 **Remus Maraudeur** est fatigué.

 **Peter Queudver** :(

 **James Potter** Courage, Remus !

 **Sirius Black** On est là pour toi, mec.

 **Remus Maraudeur** aime  Ferrero, Nutella, Honeydukes, Chocolaterie du Chemin de Traverse, Défense contre les forces du mal, Les Maraudeurs, Manger du chocolat avant de se coucher, Les cuisines de Poudlard.

 **Peter Queudver** , **Mary MacDonald** et **Lily Evans** aiment ça

 **Sirius Black** Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas…

 **Remus Maraudeur** Parce que tu me connais bien et que tu m'adores ? )

 **Sirius Black** aime ça.

* * *

 **Mary MacDonald** Très bon après-midi dans le parc avec les filles ! N'a pas du tout hâte que l'hiver arrive !

 **Lily Evans** et **Marlène McKinnon** aiment ça.

 **Remus Maraudeur** Mais hiver, ça veut dire Noël, et Noël, ça veut dire…

 **Mary MacDonald** Laisse-moi deviner… Chocolat ?

 **Remus Maraudeur** Oui :D

* * *

 **James Potter** et les Gryffondors ont gagné 350 à 70 ! Les Serpentards se sont fait laminer !

 **Peter Queudver** , **Sirius Black** , **Remus Maraudeur** , **Marlène McKinnon** , **Mary MacDonald** , **Frank Londubat** , **Bertha Jorkins** et 123 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Fan-Club des Maraudeurs** En même temps, un match mené d'une main de maître par le leader des Maraudeurs, c'était sûr qu'il serait gagné !

 **Sirius Black** Il n'y a pas de leaders chez les Maraudeurs, on est une démocratie participative et égalitaire.

 **James Potter** aime ça.

 **Fan-Club des Maraudeurs** Mais toi aussi, Sirius, tu es un leader !

 **Remus Maraudeur** Peter et moi, on est quoi ? Des figurants ?

 **James Potter** et **Kelly Moore** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Kelly Moore** Triste soirée chez les Serpentards. Dégoutée par la fin de ce match, la victoire nous a été volé par les Gryffondors !

 **Antonin Dolohov** , **Evan Rosier** , **Severus Rogue** , **Regulus Black** , **Iphigénie Zabini** et 66 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Sirius Black** Mauvaise perdante !

 **Kelly Moore** Si seulement mon cognard t'avait fait tomber…

 **Fan-Club des Maraudeurs** Ne menace pas Sirius !

 **Kelly Moore** Mince, je pensais qu'il était assez grand pour se défendre tout seul, mais visiblement non…

 **Sirius Black** Bon, je me casse, l'ambiance devient malsaine…

 **Kelly Moore** Avoue plutôt que tu ne sais pas quoi répliquer…

 **Sirius Black** Un Maraudeur a court de répliques ? C'est mal nous connaître, très chère.

 **Kelly Moore** Si le plaisir des hommes est de se payer des corps de femmes, le plaisir des femmes est de se payer la tête des hommes, tu devrais le savoir, Black.

 **Sirius Black** Moi, au moins, quand je casse des gens, j'invente mes propres répliques, je ne les pique pas sur …

 **James Potter** Sirius ! Revient du bar avec nos bièraubeurres et pose ce parchemin tout de suite !

 **Sirius Black** Oui, maman.

 **Remus Maraudeur** , **Kelly Moore** et **Frank Londubat** aiment ça.

* * *

 **Remus Maraudeur** est au Trois-Balais pour fêter la victoire des Gryffondors ! – avec **Peter Queudver** , **James Potter** , **Sirius Black** , **Frank Londubat** , **Gideon Prewett** et **Fabian Prewett**.

 **Mary MacDonald** La prochaine fois, tu m'invites ?

 **Sirius Black** Oh oh…

 **Remus Maraudeur** Sirius, couché ! Samedi prochain, Mary ?

 **Mary MacDonald** Pas de problème, je réserve la date.

 **Remus Maraudeur** aime ça.

* * *

 **Marlène McKinnon** Les filles fortes, c'est celle qui sourient le jour etc… Non, FAUX, c'est celles qui sortent à une soirée organisée par des vampires quand elles ont leurs règles !

 **Lily Evans** , **Mary MacDonald** , **Alice Condie** et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Lily Evans** Pourquoi on se sent toujours plus en sécurité sous sa couette ? Genre, le Mangemort se dit « Avada Ke… ! Ah, non, elle est sous une couette, elle est protégée par la force magique de la couette ! »

 **Marlène McKinnon** , **Mary MacDonald** , **Alice Condie** , **James Potter** aiment ça.

 **Sirius Black** James, ça devient pathétique, tu aimes tout ce que Lily poste…

 **James Potter** Pas mon genre de faire ça, enfin.

 **Lily Evans** Permets-moi d'en douter…

 **James Potter** aime ça.

 **Sirius Black** Tu vois ! C'est plus fort que toi !

* * *

 **Mary MacDonald** a un ÉNORME problème.

 **Lily Evans** Que se passe-t-il Mary ?

 **Lily Evans** Je suis inquiète

 **Marlène McKinnon** Rejoins-nous au dortoir.

 **Lily Evans** aime ça.

 **Marlène McKinnon** C'est urgent.

 **Remus Maraudeur** que se passe-t-il ?

 **Remus Maraudeur** les filles ?

* * *

 **Lily Evans** est écroulée de rire. Il n'y a pas même pas de mot pour le dire tellement c'est énorme.

 **James Potter** et **Marlène McKinnon** aiment ça.

 **Sirius Black** JAMES ! Tu as encore aimé un statut de Lily !

 **Remus Maraudeur** Que s'est-il passé avec Mary ?

 **Mary MacDonald** Ne t'inquiète pas Remus, c'était juste un truc de filles.

 **Lily Evans** Tu ne lui avoues pas ce qu'il s'est passé, Mary ?

 **Marlène McKinnon** Elle n'assume pas…

 **Mary MacDonald** Chut, les filles !

 **Remus Maraudeurs** Bon, je n'en demande pas plus, mais peut-être que tu me raconteras samedi ? Tu n'as pas oublié ?

 **Lily Evans** aime ça.

 **Marlène McKinnon** Elle ne risque pas d'avoir oublié…

 **Alice Condie** Les filles ! C'est quoi ce bordel dans le dortoir des sixièmes années ? Pourquoi TOUTES les fringues sont par terre et le maquillage étalé sur le sol de la salle de bain ?

 **Mary MacDonald** Remus, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié. J'ai hâte. Alice, rien, rien, on t'expliquera…

 **Sirius Black** Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé…

 **Mary MacDonald** Chut, Sirius !

* * *

 **Alice Condie** et **Frank Londubat** sont désormais en couple.

 **Lily Evans** , **Remus Maraudeur** , **Sirius Black** , **James Potter** , **Marlène McKinnon** et 321 personnes aiment ça.

 **Alice Condie** Wouh, tout Poudlard s'intéresse à nous ou quoi ?

 **Lily Evans** Après six ans à se tourner autour, les deux préfets de septième année sont enfin en couple, c'est un événement !

 **Marlène McKinnon** Tu peux parler, toi !

 **Alice Condie** , **Kelly Moore** et **Remus Maraudeur** aiment ça.

 **Lily Evans** Pardon ?

 **Marlène McKinnon** C'est bon, Lily, je rigole !

* * *

 **Mary MacDonald** a passé une super après-midi avec **Remus Maraudeur** , à Pré-au-Lard.

 **Remus Maraudeur** , **James Potter** , **Sirius Black** , **Peter Queudver** , **Marlène McKinnon** et **Lily Evans** aiment ça.

 **Remus Maraudeur** Oui, c'était bien cool, à refaire !

 **Lily Evans** Mary ! Au dortoir pour le rapport, tout de suite ! Nous voulons tout savoir !

 **Marlène McKinnon** , **Alice Condie** et **James Potter** aiment ça.

 **Sirius Black** James… Stop…

* * *

 **Lily Evans** est amoureuse de **James Potter**

 **Remus Maraudeur** , **James Potter** , **Sirius Black** , **Peter Queudver** , **Marlène McKinnon, Mary MacDonald** et 416 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **James Potter** Lily, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie…

 **Lily Evans** Quoi ? Mais, je n'ai jamais écris ça ! Mon compte a été piraté !

 **Sirius Black** Tu peux l'avouer, Lily, on sait tous la vérité !

 **Marlène McKinnon, Alice Condie** et **Remus Maraudeur** aiment ça.

 **James Potter** On peut se retrouver après l'entraînement de Quidditch pour en discuter, si tu veux…

 **Lily Evans** JE NE VEUX PAS DISCUTER AVEC TOI.

 **Alice Condie** James, on s'occupe de tout, attends Lily après l'entraînement.

 **James Potter** Je te fais confiance, Alice.

 **Lily Evans** Pardon ?

 **Kelly Moore** C'est trop choupi kawaï.

 **Sirius Black** Je te sens ironique…

 **Kelly Moore** Pas mon genre !

* * *

 **Alice Condie** est fière de son plan diabolique !

 **Marlène McKinnon** , **Frank Londubat** , **Mary MacDonald** , **Sirius Black** et **James Potter** aiment ça.

 **Kelly Moore** Tu vas assassiner James Potter ?

 **Lily Evans** Si seulement...

 **Alice Condie** Croyez-moi, ce sera bien mieux que ça...

* * *

 **Lily Evans** a passé une soirée moins pire qu'elle ne pensait...

 **James Potter** , **Alice Condie** , **Marlène McKinnon** , **Mary MacDonald** , **Sirius Black** et 13 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Alice Condie** Alors, qui avait raison ? Tu peux le dire "Alice, tu avais raison". Allez, je rêve de l'entendre...

 **Frank Londubat** aime ça.

 **Remus Maraudeur** Je suis content que vous ayez pu discuter. James n'est pas un mauvais bougre ;)

 **Kelly Moore** Pitié... Par Merlin... Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai...

 **Severus Rogue** Sérieusement ?

 **Kelly Moore** Lily, il faut que je te dise que Severus et moi avons peur pour toi...

 **Sirius Black** Allez Moore, ne fais pas la tête, James n'est pas un mauvais bougre comme dit Remus.

 **Kelly Moore** Je lutterai jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut.

 **Sirius Black** aime ça.

* * *

 **Lily Evans** et **James Potter** sont désormais en couple.

 **Sirius Black** , **Remus Maraudeur** , **Peter Queudver** , **Marlène McKinnon** , **Mary MacDonald** , **Alice Condie** et 517 personnes aiment ça.

 **Kelly Moore** Non, Lily... Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

 **Mary MacDonald** Enfin !

 **Remus Maraudeur** aime ça.

 **Peter Queudver** Félicitations !

 **Alice Condie** Je suis trop contente pour vous deux ! C'est génial !

 **James Potter** Je suis aux anges, ma Lily-Jolie, tu me rends tellement heureux, je t'aime plus que tout !

 **Sirius Black** On reste calme, James.

 **Remus Maraudeur** et **Peter Queudver** aiment ça.

 **Kelly Moore** Je vais vomir...

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 **Sirius Black** Allez, Moore, je te paye un whisky pur feu pour te remettre de tes émotions !

 **Kelly Moore** Je crois que je vais dire oui...


End file.
